shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ThatSparkle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shugo Chara Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 003: Flaky and Fluffy, Leave It to Suu! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LittleStar (Talk) 23:06, April 20, 2010 No Problem! Oh you're welcome, but even though I have photoshop, I'm still a novice. All I do is take screen caps of episodes that I downloaded at Pixelmari.com. You'll notice that most of the season 1 episodes are in avi format (which even though it's a good video format it's not as clear as mp4.) So what I do is make the video screen smaller (to enhance quality) and printscreen. Always download the raws, so that pesky subtitles don't get in the way. ^^ -NaomiItagaki KICK AWESOME! Thanks for the pictures! I don't know what went wrong but thanks! ^^ NaomiItagaki 09:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC)NaomiItagaki Thanx<3 Thanks a lot for working with the episodes! Some people might think it's unimportant stuff, BUT I LOVE IT! ' '''It's very practical while making AMV's, ' 'cause I can just check your edited summaries! ' 'Please keep up the good work! ' '''Hugs From Winny;P 'Part 2' I would like evey episode acually ^^' but that might be too much to ask -.-' ' 'WinnifredArtemis 19:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) 'Part 3' I've tried to write some summaries myself, but I relly don't know if posting them here would be a good idea... Winnifred Artemis 08:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Part 4 Well, as you probubly have seen: My english spelling sucks! ' so that might irritate people '(Don't worry, Winny looooooooves questions^^) Winnifred Artemis 21:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Part 5 Thanx, I'll try to write the episode I just saw (Shugo Chara!! Doki! 74 - An Exciting White Day!) Thought I would die of laughter!!! You didn't know what AMV's were? It's not that hard really, or it depends... If you use Sony Vegas or other proffessional programs you might use some time, but I'm only using Windows Movie Maker, and when you have found those sceenes you need, it's quite easy to put them i order^^ Here's my youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/winnifredartemis What should I call you btw? You can call me Winny^^ "Yoroskuonegaishimasu~" Winnifred Artemis 17:28, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Part 6 I just checked if if anyone already had done a long summary of it, it was already done :( I have to find anothr episode, maybe 75... Winnifred Artemis 17:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Part 7 There^^ I'm done^^ http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_075:_Coming_Out!%3F_Utau_Came_To_My_House! Part 8 Thanx, It would be wonderful if you could check them for me, Jasmine-chan^^! I'm not sure which episode to do next acually - Any ideas? Winnifred Artemis 17:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Part 9 Hontoni Arigato for fixing it! I think I'll might do nr 4^^ Gombattene with epi 6^^^ Winnifred Artemis 15:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Part 10 Check It Out^^ I've Put Up Some Pictures^^ (I have 98 In Total^^) http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_075:_Coming_Out!%3F_Utau_Came_To_My_House!#gallery-0 Part 11 Yeah, I'll be doing #4 Next, but it might take some time since I'm pretty much working on my cosplays - There Are 2 Weeks until DesuCon In Norway <3... But after that I'm good to go^^ I really have no problems uploading, I just put up some music and think about other things XD So If you'd like, I could upload for you episodes too?^^ "Gombattene" meens "Good Luck" bu also "Do Your Best" In Japanese^^ "Watashi wa Nipponga Skoshi Wakarimasu" That Meens: "I Understand some Japanese^^" My languages Are: Norwegian, Sweedish, Dannish, English, Some Spannish, and a little Japanese. Un top of that I can understand some German. Hanarnelson And im the one under 12 please said the girl who is following Disney wiki's -Hannah Shugo Shugo! I LOVE SHUGO CHARA!!!!!!! I don't remember when i started it but i now have all 3 games, a ran purse, a wallet, 5 key chains, almost all the manga, and the dvds. Mikitty092393 (talk) 03:25, September 15, 2012 (UTC)